guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild City Development
A guild without a Guild City has Government 0. Every Guild City has the following attributes: * Industry, Agriculture, Commerce, National Defense, Science and Expansion * Guild funds To upgrade the city level means to upgrade the level of Government after specific requirements are accomplished: * 4 out of the 6 attributes - and related buildings - are brought at the current level of Government (requires a number of points at these attributes, gold from Guild's funds and a number of Construction Quests to accomplish it) * a number of Expansion points and gold to start upgrading the Government building * a number of Construction Quest to finish the Government building Usually the the following 4 attributes (buildings) are chosen: Industry, Agriculture, Commerce, Science because: * these 4 have lower fees than Military and Expansion * 3 from these 4 have useful life skills (Military and Expansion have not or not available yet) Desired guild state: * Government 5 * Life skills at level 10 (maximum): Planting, Cooking, Mining, Fishing, Herbalism, Pharmacy * the lowest possible fees for the city * (optional) Bank level 3 to allow better trading goods Notes: * The fee's values may be modified by the developers during further game's updates * The formula for counting the overall fee / hour for the Guild City was never revealed by the game's developers. In-game values are shown in gold, silver and copper, while the values shown by the Guild City NPCs (used in examples bellow) are only in gold and silver * Considering the above reasons, the overall fee / hour values for the Guild City counted in our examples must be considered as being "close to" the real in-game values Government 1 When the Guild Leader acquires a city for the guild, then city is created having Government 1. In this city all 13 areas and NPCs exists, but some buildings appears as "unbuild" (its have level 0). Government 2 To upgrade the Guild City's level to 2 (Government 2) follow requirements must accomplished: All other buildings having the same level, the fees for Government 2 are not increased very much: Government 3 To upgrade the Guild City's from level 2 to level to 3 (Government 3) requires: The fees for Government 3 are: Government 4 To upgrade the Guild City's from level 3 to level to 4 (Government 4) requires: The fees for Government 4 are: Government 5 To upgrade the Guild City's from level 4 to level to 5 (Government 5) requires: The fees for Government 5 (life skills not at maximum level yet) are: Government 5 (all life skills at maximum level) To bring at maximum level all life skills requires: The fees for Government 5 (all life skills at maximum level) are: Government 5 (all life skills at maximum level + Bank 3) This optional design with Bank level 3 requires: The fees for this optional Government 5 build (all life skills at maximum level and Bank 3) are: Guild City Safety mark This mark is not designed in the game, it's just the value of the formula: Depending on the Government level of the Guild City and the level of development of the buildings, for examples described here, the Guild City Safety values are: Note: higher values show a higher safety level Buildings Attributes Points Charts Based on examples described above, the sum of buildings attributes points required for upgrading the Guild City from Government 1 to Government 5 are shown below: